1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a latch for securing a door or the like to a frame, and more particularly to a unitary latch of flexible plastic construction for use in plastic display cases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display cases, for best effect, are constructed of transparent material. To the extent that the display case is transparent, the contents of the case, whether merchandise, sales samples, artworks, historical artifacts, or other display items, are more appreciably perceptible to the viewer. Display cases may be fabricated of glass, but glass has the drawback of being extremely brittle and susceptible to cracking and breaking, and accordingly display glass is normally mounted in frames of wood, metal or plastic which obstruct vision. Display cases may advantageously be constructed entirely of transparent plastic, such as acrylic or polycarbonate plastic, which is stronger and less prone to breakage than glass. Plastic may be drilled, cut, and shaped much more easily than glass, and plastic parts may be attached to other parts by means of adhesives or by solvent bonding.
Door, door knobs and hinges constructed of transparent plastic material are well known to the art. Door latches, however, tend to be either magnetic latching devices constructed of metal, or bulky and view-obstructing latches fabricated of opaque plastic.
Door latches of unitary plastic construction are well known to the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,924 to Brown discloses a unitary plastic latch for holding doors or windows closed. Yet the prior art latches are either bulky, and thus view-obstructive, or require mechanical manipulation to release the door, which is often not desirable for a plastic display case.